nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Barricade RV-10
The Barricade RV-10 (known as the Auto Barricade RV-10 in Japan) is a semi-automatic electronic revolver Nerf blaster that was released in 2010 under the N-Strike series. It comes packaged with ten Whistler Darts. Details It has a revolving cylinder which holds ten darts; this turret makes noises when the blaster is fired. Since the blaster is semi-automatic, it does not need to be primed after firing because it uses a flywheel system. The flywheel system for the Barricade automatically begins when the blaster is turned on. Opening the jam door on the Barricade automatically turns off the flywheels, possibly to prevent users' fingers from getting jammed in the flywheels while clearing jammed darts. The Barricade is compatible with all shoulder stocks. The blaster looks as if it could be equipped with a barrel extension, but the coating on the front prevents one being used. This blaster has an iron-sight built into the blaster. If a shoulder stock is used, the sight can still be used. Because of this reason and the ability to fire without priming, this blaster works well with stocks and a tactical scope. However, the design of the Recon shoulder stock makes using the sight uncomfortable. Potentially, this, the Rayven, and the N-Strike Elite Stryfe are the only blasters to be able to be conveniently dual-wielded. However, reloading is a problem while dual-wielding. History The Barricade RV-10 has a direct successor called the Stockade that will be released under the N-Strike Elite series in 2012. Color schemes The Barricade has been released with the following color schemes: *N-Strike standard color scheme (yellow, gray, and orange) *Gear Up (orange and black) *Sonic Series (clear green and orange) *2011 San Diego Comic Con (blue, red, gray, and orange) *2011 New York Comic Con (yellow, gray, and orange) Modifications Some modders modify the blaster's chamber and have removed the revolving barrel to allow clips to be used, eliminating this issue and effectively creating a clip system blaster. Voltage modifications are very popular with this blaster as well. Value packs There is a bonus pack of the Barricade which includes a yellow recast of the Raider shoulder stock. This is the only way to obtain its shoulder stock. Reloading and firing To reload the Barricade, load up to ten darts into the cylinder. Turn on the blaster and wait for the flywheels to charge up. Pull the trigger to fire darts. Review Trivia *The Barricade was first released in Australia. *Battery life will be increased if the blaster is turned off while reloading. *The long muzzle is to prevent people from getting their finger stuck in the flywheels. *There are four mistakes on the packaging in Canada. The iron sight is filled in and solid, the muzzle is longer and appears as a flat cylinder without the crease, the ready indicator filled in,and the stock attachment on the blaster is black. *The Barricade RV-10 is one of the three N-Strike blasters that has semi-auto capabilities and not full-auto. The others are the Hornet AS-6 and the Rayven CS-18. *The Barricade RV-10 was ripped off by Leyuan, a Chinese pirating company. It was renamed the Raging Fire and all Nerf-related imagery was removed from the packaging and blaster. It came packaged with a cheap stock and a cheap hollow scope. *Strangely, this blaster can fire Streamline Darts backwards. *It is possible to dual-wield the Barricade, but reloading is a hassle. *The box shows it being held in one hand. Although this is definitely possible, it is too heavy for this to be done by some. *This blaster may fire streamline darts like it succesor the "stockade". Gallery External links *Barricade RV-10 on the Nerf website *Barricade RV-10 instructions on the Hasbro websiteApo Category:N-Strike Category:Nerf blasters Category:Automatic Blaster Category:Dart blasters Category:Electronic blasters Category:Flywheel System Category:Revolver-style blasters